Gentlemen Prefer Blondes
by xHalosandwings
Summary: Request for xXxMarysexXxKelly. You think you know someone, but sometimes, it's those closest to you that are playing you for a fool. Mickie/Randy/ Kelly & Maryse.


Two requests and one update in a day? Melissa's on a roll :)  
Right, this is a request for _xXxMarysexXxKelly, _and I know it's taken me forever to do, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
Hope _everyone_ likes it, actually.

* * *

**GENTLEMEN PREFER BLONDES**

**

* * *

**

"_Gooooing to the cha-pel and we're...gonna get maaaaarieed!" _Melina chortled, waving a bottle of Malibu as she danced around the living room.

Slumping down on the couch and shutting her eyes, Mickie suddenly felt worried, considering Melina was supposed to be her maid of honour the following day. Maybe it wasn't that; more the realisation that she was actually getting married tomorrow. Or perhaps it was just the fact she'd downed four tequila slammers at the last club they'd been at.

She could feel her stomach churning under the cheap fabric of her tight 'wedding dress'. Of course, the other members of the bachelorette party weren't keen on wearing costume, but it was a given that Mickie had a cheap, slutty wedding dress for the night. It was short and puffy, and teamed with a pair of six inch white stripper heels and fishnets, Mickie felt positively ridiculous.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Kelly raised an eyebrow at Melina, who was now throwing herself around in an attempt at dancing, much to the other girls' amusement.

"I'll go get her some water," Lilian Garcia scurried out to the kitchen and reappeared a few seconds later with a full glass.

"Maybe we should get her home," Gail looked at Lilian. "Sorry Micks, but she's a mess."

"Don't worry, tonight's been amazing," Mickie kissed both her friends on the cheek.

It was true; a bar-crawl had been just what Mickie wanted on her last night of freedom, and with her best friends in tow, it had been a night to remember, or in Melina's case, one to be forgotten. They drank, they danced, and in some cases, made out with strangers. But not Mickie, after all, she was marrying the most incredible guy in the world; no drunken stranger could compare.

"Mel," Mickie cupped her friend's cheek. "You get a good night's sleep, and I'll see you back here tomorrow morning."

"We're going?" She looked helplessly at Gail and Lilian. "But I wanna stay for the plan-"

"Come on, you." Gail and Lilian exchanged looks, before hauling the Latina to her feet and leading her out. "See you tomorrow, Mickie."

Mickie showed her three friends out, before returning to the living room. She stifled a yawn, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Well, I suppose you guys wanna get going too-"

"No way!" Maryse appeared from the kitchen with a tray of drinks; tequila, red wine, Malibu and anything else she could find in Mickie's cupboards. "This party's just beginning. We all knew Gail and Lilian wouldn't be up for the late show and honestly, I didn't think Melina would even make it to the clubs, so this is where the fun begins. Only the strong stick around." There was a sly gleam in Maryse's eyes as she poured three glasses of red wine and added a drop of tequila to each. Everything the French Canadian did was hot; even a straight girl like Mickie would consider turning for Maryse.

"Kelly, get in here!" Maryse called, forcing the youngest of the trio out of the bathroom. She sat down on the floor, so the three WWE divas formed a triangle around the tray of drinks. "Truth or dare time."

"Aren't we a little old for..." Mickie's voice trailed away as she noticed two disapproving glances in her direction. She was only a couple of years older than Maryse, but she suddenly felt like their mom.

"You chicken?" Maryse challenged, wetting her lower lip with her tongue.

Instead of answering straight away, Mickie downed her mixed drink and once it was empty, used the back of her hand to wipe at her mouth. "Bring it."

Forty five minutes had passed and the basics – and not so basics – had been covered. First kisses, first cigarettes, first sex and all the dirty details that went with it. The most intriguing being 'Which WWE superstars have you slept with?'

"Oh my God!" Mickie cackled, a combination of alcohol and exhaustion. "I can't believe you slept with Dolph!"

Maryse shrugged innocently and pouted. "He kept pestering me for weeks, so I thought...why not?"

"Was he any good?"

Maryse's scoff was as good an answer as any.

"What about guys that are already taken?" Kelly piped up, innocently, glancing at her two friends.

"God no!" Mickie replied quickly. "Never. Infidelity is just...No. Let's just say if Randy ever cheated on me, 'forgive and forget' isn't gonna be the case."

Kelly nodded and turned to Maryse. "What about you, Ryse?"

"There was one time," Maryse drained her glass, before turning back to her friend. "It was a huge mistake."

Oddly enough, Mickie wasn't surprised. Not because she thought Maryse was a whore, but...she wasn't exactly a saint. "What happened?"

* * *

"_I could stay here all day," Mickie murmured, her head rested in the crook of Randy's arm and her hand placed on his chest. "I'm so relaxed." _

"_Me too," Randy agreed sleepily. "Although my stamina is much better than yours, so I could probably manage round two." _

"_Why don't we put that to the test?" She grinned cheekily. Looking at the boxes that were scattered around Randy's bedroom, she was almost sickened at how in love she was. Moving in with him was a huge step. The first time Randy asked Mickie out backstage after Raw, she never thought it would go further than a couple of dates, and now here she was, lying in bed with him as they took a 'packing break' as she moved into his St Louis home. He was perfect; good-looking, smart, funny, caring; there weren't enough words to describe how she felt about him. _

"_I could use a drink first." _

"_Ha! Look who's chickening out now!" _

_Randy rolled his eyes. "There's a bottle of wine in the refrigerator and a couple of glasses in the cupboard." _

"_You want me to go get it?" _

"_I hate seeing you go, but I love watching you leave," _

_She did as she was told and got out of bed, even allowing him to smack her ass as she moved, slipping one of his shirts over her head. She thought to herself 'Am I really that love sick?' Before she could contemplate her loved up state, something in the trash can caught her eye. _

"_Randy," She didn't avert her gaze. "Any reason there's a black thong in your bin that's not mine?" She felt numb; the idea of Randy cheating on her was horrifying. _

"_A fan sent them," He explained coolly, leaning over to the bedside table to pick up his cell phone. "Female fans always send me their underwear, but I just throw it away." _

_Mickie instantly cursed herself for doubting Randy. "I'll go get those drinks." _

* * *

Mickie briskly shook her head, as if to shake any bad thoughts of Randy out of her head. There was no way he'd cheat on her, especially not with Maryse, one of her best friends. And if he did, there's no way Maryse would tell her this way. It had to be purely coincidental.

"So the guy's girlfriend just believed him?" Kelly asked, her chin rested against her hand.

Maryse looked over at Mickie, sensing her disapproval. "It's not like I feel good about it!" She paused. "Besides, Kelly's no angel either."

Kelly? Mickie hadn't been so surprised about Maryse's infidelities, but Kelly? Sweet innocent Kelly?

"What happened?"

* * *

_A late night text reading 'IT'S OVER' was all Mickie needed to receive. Kelly's boyfriend from Jacksonville had finally called it quits. Josh had always been insecure about his girlfriend's sex symbol image and he'd obviously had enough. Poor Kelly, she thought to herself, she must be devastated. _

_The previous night, Kelly told Mickie she just wanted to be alone and Mickie decided to respect that, however when morning arrived, the brunette decided the blonde needed a friend around. And what was better than a friend who brought Starbucks coffee and muffins? It was the perfect breakup breakfast. _

_After weaning the spare key off the receptionist in the lobby, Mickie tapped on the door of the room before letting herself in."Kells, it's me-"_

_The sight of the room caught her off guard. Clothes covered the floor – men's and women's – and Kelly sat in bed, wrapped in duvet covers and chewing on her thumbnail. Running water in the bathroom indicated she wasn't alone. _

"_Kelly," The voice Mickie chose to use was part sympathy and part pity. _

"_I don't need a lecture now, Mickie," Kelly was still gnawing at the nail. "Can we talk about this later?" _

"_Okay," Mickie put one of the coffees down on the table, along with two muffins. _

"_Thank you," She offered a weak smile. _

_Mickie's last words before leaving? "Hey, Randy has those shoes." _

* * *

Everything clicked into place for Mickie.

"Those _were_ Randy's shoes," She whispered, turning to Maryse. "And those were your panties. You slept with Randy and so did Kelly."

The two blondes turned to each other and nodded.

"Oh my God, was this some kind of setup?"

"We had to show you what kind of guy Randy was before you made the biggest mistake of your life." Kelly leaned over to hold Mickie's hand, an action Maryse copied. "He's a jerk and you deserve better."

"How did you guys know about each other?"

"I pulled the same 'coffee and muffins' trick as you did, but about ten minutes earlier, catching them in the act." Maryse began. "That's when I realised Randy was bad news. When I slept with him, I didn't even realise you guys were together because we weren't friends at this point and I'd just come to Raw in the draft. He didn't mention he had a girlfriend."

"And when you found out, you didn't think to tell me?"

"He told me if I did, he'd just deny it and make me look like the bad guy. I didn't want to lose your friendship."

"And what's your excuse?" Mickie asked Kelly grimly.

"Alcohol," Kelly's voice was filled with guilt. "I know it's lame but I was so upset over Josh, I just kept drinking in the hotel bar. When Randy started coming onto me, I was so out of it that I barely even took notice."

"So Randy came onto _both_ of you?" Mickie had turned pale with shock.

They both nodded.

Shakily, Mickie got to her feet and walked over to the mirror. If he was just going to cheat on her, what was all this for? The huge diamond ring, the bachelorette party, the expensive wedding, the custom Vera Wang gown, the honeymoon to Aruba; it was all pointless. If he didn't care about her, it meant nothing. She felt like an idiot.

"Micks?" Kelly came over to the blonde and held her hand, gripping it tightly. She could feel her friend shaking and didn't want her to fall over. "We're so sorry. I get it if you don't want to talk to either of us right now, but we just wanted you to know that we feel shit about this and probably will forever."

"Do you need us to do anything?" Maryse piped up.

The brunette shook her head. "I think I just need to be alone now." She swallowed back the large lump that'd formed in her throat. Eventually, she would talk to her friends again but right now, she found it very difficult to be around them.

Both blondes placed a kiss on Mickie's cheek before Kelly added, "Call me tomorrow. Whatever you need, I'm here."

Once she knew they were gone, Mickie flopped down onto the floor in front of the tray of drinks. She mixed herself one – a drop of everything – and chugged it back, wincing at the sour aftertaste. The tight fabric of her wedding dress suddenly clung to her even snugger and without even realising, her mascara-stained tears were falling onto the white fabric.

* * *

There was silence in the living room. Neither Mickie nor Randy said anything as the petite brunette piled her belongings into cardboard boxes, only occasionally muttering 'Is this mine or yours?' to which Randy would give her the appropriate answer.

She did her best not to pay any attention to him. If she did, she'd want him back.

Inevitably, Mickie shown up at Randy's hotel – where he and the groomsmen were staying – and confronted him. Of course, he admitted to everything and she called off the wedding. Two weeks had passed, the Aruba holiday had been cancelled and Mickie was finally ready to move out and sort through their stuff.

"Yours, yours, yours, mine-" Mickie sat cross legged on the floor, separating their DVDs and forming a separate pile for her own. "Is _Anchorman_ yours or mine?"

"You can have it," Randy replied from the couch, where he was being as unhelpful as possible.

"That wasn't what I asked," Mickie responded, continuing her packing. "I'll put it back on your pile-"

"Mickie!" He got to his feet and stood over his ex-fiancé, who still refused to look at him. "For God's sake, look at me!"

Reluctantly, she got to her feet and stood face-to-face with him. Looking up into his blue eyes, she remembered why she fell for him. There was warmth in there. It didn't come out very often, but when it did, it was beautiful. Was that how he was looking at her now? She couldn't tell. "I don't want this to be any harder than it has to be," She whispered, turning back to the DVDs and putting them into a cardboard box. "I'll make a start on the CDs. After that, I'm done."

Randy sighed, sitting back down on the couch. "I don't want this to end-"

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you fucked my two best friends."

His jaw tensed, unable to respond to her in anyway. What could he say that would make the situation any better?

The next five minutes went by in utter silence, only the sound of Mickie throwing CDs into the cardboard box. She didn't ask anymore which were Randy's, politeness wasn't her priority anymore, instead taking whichever she wanted. Her jaw clenched, she could feel the anger bubbling up inside her. How could he do this to her? She couldn't count the amount of times she'd asked herself this question.

"I'm done," She whispered, walking out the door and putting the last box into the car. Randy helped her out, reluctantly. Once everything was packed, the pair stood outside Mickie's Jeep in silence.

"Say something, Micks." His hand cupped her cheek and instinctively, she leaned into his touched. "Don't leave things like this."

"I have to," She pushed his hand away and got into the front seat of her car. Unwinding the window, she said, "I won't be at Raw on Monday."

"You're taking a holiday?"

She shook her head, "Actually, I'm moving to Smackdown." She wound up the window and started up the engine, driving away from Randy. Not wanting to look at Randy in the rear view mirror, she kept her eyes on the road ahead. "Don't look back," She told herself.

It was only when she got about twenty blocks down the road she pulled in and allowed fresh tears to fall from her eyes.

* * *

Please **review** :) Xx


End file.
